Titans through the Portal
by Aoki Aoi 16
Summary: Friday, August 1, 2014. It's the season 2 premier of Gravity Falls, Reiner's birthday, and National Yaoi day. I combined these three things to make a crack fic. Real Summary: When Stan opens the Portal, something unexpected came in. Titans.


Stanford Pines stood triumphantly in front of the electrified portal. Blue light illuminated the alchemy symbols along the rim of the portal. Lightning was thundering out of the portal, and a long lasting gust of wind swept through the room.

"Here we go," Stan said. Just as he said that, a burst of lightning, more than the steady amount of lightning blazing out already, rumbled through the portal. The lightning stopped, and something giant appeared through the portal. It stepped out of the portal. It almost looked like it was a giant mutated human. It had skin covering all over, but a stretched out mouth and no reproductive organs. A titan.

"What the?!" Stan cried. "That wasn't suppose to happen, what'd I do wrong?!" he asked in disbelief. He tried searching through the book for an answer. Nothing.

The titan stepped out of the portal. It was about a four meter class titan.

"Although, I could use that as an exhibit in the museum..." Stan said. The titan stomped toward Stan, making a loud boom every step it took. He looked at Stan with hungry eyes, and

"I need to run! And get the kids!" Stan screamed. He scurried up the stairs, hurrying towards the kids. Little did he know that more titans were getting through the portal...

* * *

Dipper awoke from the burst of lightning he saw from outside his window. He hopped out of bed, wondering what it could be. He slipped past the door when he heard loud crashes.

"Is it an earthquake?!" Dipper shrieked out loud. Mabel was still asleep in her bed, and Dipper questioned how his twin could still possibly be asleep. He then heard something thudding up the stairs. Stan slammed the door open.

"Dipper, Mabel, we gotta get out of the shack!" He shouted. More thudding could be heard in the background.

"Stan, what's going on?!" Dipper yelled.

"I dunno, first, there was this portal, and then these giant mutated people came out! And it's trying to AHHHH!" Stan was grabbed by a titan. The conman squirmed in the titan's hand. Dipper stared in horror as the hungry-eyed titan took Stan away from his sight. Dipper quickly ran over to Mabel's bed, who was unbelievably, in the middle of the chaos, still sound asleep. He tried to shake her awake.

"Mabel, we gotta get out of here!" He screamed.

"I wanna sleep more..." She grumbled, and turned over, and covering her ears with her pillow.

"MABEL WE'RE GONNA GET EATEN ALIVE!" Dipper screamed. The brunette then flung up.

"WHAT?!" She screamed in disbelief. Suddenly, a giant hand smashed the wooden walls of the attic, and snatched Mabel.

"MABEL!" Dipper screamed. Mabel's entire body was gripped by the titan's hand.

"LET ME GO YOU STUPID JERK!" she screamed. Dipper could see everything in slow motion. He saw the titan holding Stan, but he could not see his Grunkle's face. He saw his twin pounding and pounding on the titan's fist, and kicking her legs with all her might, trying to break free of something she could not. He could see his twins tears, illuminated by the moonlight, and the frightening look painted on her face, a look of horror he had never seen before, and never wanted to see. Both titans were bringing their hand closer and closer to his face, their mouths opening and slobber drooling from their mouths. Dipper stared at the scene in horror, tears forming in his eyes. He fell to his knees, his hand slamming the partially broken floor in the process. This is it, he thought. Humanity is over. This giant's going to kill Mabel, Stan and everyone! Why won't my body move as I see my family about to get eaten alive. This is the end. We're all gonna die.

As those thoughts revolved through his broken mind, another titan pinched Dipper's night shirt and held him above his wide open mouth. Dipper dangled, his limp body not moving. He was in too much shock to move. The titan let hi go of Dipper and Dipper fell into the Titan's mouth. Dipper, now realizing what happened was screaming as he fell down the sticky tongue of the titan. When he thought all hope was lost, someone grabbed his hand. He looked up to see a short blonde girl with black boots, white pants and a tan jacket holding his hand. she yanked Dipper's arm and flung him out of the titan's mouth. Dipper flailed back into his room. Dipper saw two swords on the back of the blonde's jacket. Before Dipper could thank the girl, she flew away with her three dimensional maneuver gear towards the titans who had Stan and Mabel. Who was that guy, Dipper thought.

* * *

Mabel, in the meantime was clinging onto the titan's back molar for dear life. She had been put in the titan's mouth as well, but not yet crushed by the titan's teeth. Tears were mixed with the saliva of the titan's mouth.

"I'll be okay," Mabel said. "Maybe he'll be friends?" Who are you kidding Mabel? You're getting eaten alive, she thought. I'm going to die. I hope Dipper's okay. Suddenly, a buff muscular male with a tan jacket, white pants and black boots flew into the titan's mouth, with a grappling hook.

"I'll get you out of there miss," he said. He took the tween's hand, and lifted her up, bridal style. Mabel flushed. Some super hot guy just saved my life! she thought. I wonder if he has a girlfriend.

The muscular one carried Mabel in one arm, and flung around the titan. He held the sword in the other hand, and slashed at the nape of the titan's neck. Blood spattered onto the two, and looked glassy combined with the saliva on their clothes. Smoke enveloped the two as he flew down to the ground with Mabel.

"I'll kill all these titans. Stay here, alright?" The muscular one said. Mabel nodded, her face blushing brightly.

"Thank you for saving me, what's your name?" she asked. The muscular man gave her a smile.

"Reiner. Reiner Braun, Now let me kill these titans!" He flew off with his three dimensional maneuver gear to the titan who held Stan, who was miraculously, not eaten alive yet. Mabel's heart thumped loudly as she stared Reiner fly off in the distance toward Stan.

"Wow... Neato!" she exclaimed.

"MABEL!" Dipper screamed. The brunette turned around to greet her brother. "Hey Dipper! I'm alive! This guy named Reiner saved my life!" Dipper, ignoring what his sister was saying, gave her, a hug. Not the awkward sibling hug, but a real one. Mabel hugged him in return.

"I'm so glad you're okay..." he whispered. Mabel smiled.

"Me too. Those titans are scary."

"Titans?" Dipper asked.

"That's what Reiner called them."

"Who's Reiner?"

"The guy who saved me! He has huge muscles, he's tall and super cute!" Mabel exclaimed with giddiness in her voice.

"I don't know how she can be crushing on someone at a time like this..." Dipper muttered under his breath. The two let go of each other, saliva covering them even more now. They stared at the scenery. Titans were still roaming around. The farthest one was about a five hundred feet away. Dipper and Mabel could faintly see three figures killing the titans. Reiner brought Stan moments later. A tall lanky boy and a short blonde girl came along.

"Grunkle Stan!" The twins screamed. They jumped up and gave him a hug.

"How can we ever thank you!" Dipper and Mabel asked Reiner and the blonde one.

"You don't need to thank us," Reiner said. "It's our job to kill titans."

"But how did they get here? I mean, I know this is Gravity Falls, but we've never seen anything like this before!" Dipper exclaimed. Reiner shrugged.

"We don't know, it's just that as soon as Bertholdt kicked Wall Rose, Bertholdt, Annie and I saw this portal and saw Titans go through it. We went through the portal to chase after them, we needed as many titans to attack Trost as possible. Then we ended up here, in this different world, saw you guys getting attacked, so we saved you from the titans."

"Cool!" Mabel said.

"Wait, what?" Dipper asked. "And why was there a portal between your world and ours?" Stan looked nervous, he was sweating buckets, Bertholdt was too.

"Reiner, why'd you tell them I kicked Wall Rose?" He whispered. Reiner shrugged. "Different world, no ones gonna find out."

"Say, what's the date today in this world? Just wondering," Reiner said.

"It's Friday, August 1, 2014." Dipper replied.

"2014? This is the future? Or the past?" Bertholdt asked.

"Hey, it's my birthday here!" Reiner exclaimed.

"Does it matter?" Annie asked. She had been silent the entire time. "It's not your birthday back in Trost."

"The kitchen doesn't look too destroyed, Mabel could whip up a cake?" Dipper gestured towards Mabel. His twin smiled.

"Please stay and have cake! Leave it to Mabel to bake a cake!" She exclaimed.

"What?! That takes up ingredients!" Stan screamed.

"Grunkle Stan, they saved our lives! We can make them a cake!"

"Please! Please, pretty please please please please please?"

"Fine. I guess we've had one crazy week. Gideon attacked us, then giants came here. Let's end it with cake. But use cheap ingredients" Stan replied unwillingly.

With that, Mabel skipped into what use to be the Mystery Shack.

"I haven't had cake in a long time," Reiner said. "Let's have cake."

"We should go back," Annie said.

"Oh were fine Annie, it'll just be a little bit." She rolled her eyes.

"Let's go inside." Dipper said. The Titan Trio, Dipper and Stan walked inside the kitchen. Mabel's cake was done. (Mabel can miraculously bake a cake within minutes because she is Mabel)

"Now let's sing happy birthday!" Mabel exclaimed. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Reiner, Happy Birthday to you!" Mabel was the only one who sang, loud and proud. She sliced the cake for all six people. Everyone ate the cake, except for Annie.

"Bertholdt, since it's my birthday..." Reiner said. Bertholdt started sweating, a look of horror and dread and embarrassment on his face.

"Oh not now Reiner..." he said. Everyone started staring. But Reiner dove in, started making out with Bertholdt, his tongue delved into Bertholdt's mouth. The twins and Stan stared in horror.

"They're always like that..." Annie said.

"PDA!" Stan screamed.

"That's just gross. Not because they're gay or anything, but that's too much for a twelve year old to see!" Dipper exclaimed. Mabel just stared in horror. She wondered if Reiner had a girlfriend, but it never occurred to her that he had a boyfriend! Her chance of love had been besmirched, and she felt like she could never look at tall muscular men the same way again. After a few moments, Reiner stopped.

"Well, we better go." Reiner said. "We'll go back through the portal, will you turn it on?" Reiner asked, gesturing at Stan.

"What portal?" Dipper asked.

"Nothing you need to know about. Yeah, sure." Stan said. "Kids, go back to bed!"

"What, no! We're coming with you!" Dipper yelled.

"Fine, we've had a crazy day, just don't ask any questions. The six went toward the open vending machine and into the basement. Stan turned on the Portal, and Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie stepped in.

"Farewell, people!" Reiner said. Bertholdt and Annie said nothing when they left.

"Well I think I'm scarred for life, but that's okay!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Stan, why do you have a portal down here? What's it for?" Dipper asked.

"Uh, you'll find out eventually."

**Now I hope we find out what the portal is really for. Gravity Falls season 2 premiers tonight, maybe we'll find out! **

**This is probably the dumbest thing I've ever written xD it's a crack fic.**


End file.
